


My Dearest Beloved

by isthishard



Series: Reylo Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A story told through letters, Based on a prompt given to me by a teacher, F/M, Prompt is the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthishard/pseuds/isthishard
Summary: Letters written by Rey and Kylo Ren during the war.





	My Dearest Beloved

My dearest beloved,

I miss you. Each day we fight is another day that I wish I was with you. How long will this fight go on? It’s already been five years, why can’t we see eye to eye? You know what you’re doing is causing a rift between us that may never heal. Power isn’t needed for us to be happy, only the want to be happy. However, I know that I may not be able to change your mind. I know how stubborn you can be. Despite us being on opposite sides, I still love you. The bond that we share is one that will never go away, despite how much you may want it to. 

I don’t wish to be the harbinger of bad news, but I thought you should know. Your mother, Leia, passed away a week ago. Leia died defending our base of operations from one of your troops attacks. It was a quick death you’ll be pleased to know. A laser through the heart. We’ve held a small funeral for us amongst our unit for her. Leia’s duties as general have now fallen to me, which has added a lot more stress onto my shoulders. I guess now, we really are fighting head on in this war, not just a soldier in a rebellion against the commander of the Empire. Anyway, I just thought you should know.

In that same attack, we had to move our base of operations. I won’t tell you where we are now, but I will say that we are running out of places to go. Your attacks are really doing a number on us.

I can’t say much more in this letter, as we’re about to start a meeting. 

May the force be with you,  
Rey. 

 

Dear Rey

I was deeply saddened to hear of my mother’s death, though it does not surprise me. She was old, and had lost her husband. In my mind, the only thing that kept her going was her love for your little rag-tag group. As much as this may surprise you, I was not the person who authorised the attack on your base. I believe it was Armitage who allowed the attack, I will be having words with him if it was. No matter that, thank you for telling me of Mother’s passing. At least she is with Father now. 

I believe that I miss you more than you do. As it was, I do wish I could be with you also. However, until you stop your fight against us, we cannot be together. Five years really has flown by, hasn’t it? It’s been nearly a year since we managed to see each other face to face. These letters have been a blessing. You know that I won’t stop what I’m doing, can you not see that I’m doing it for you? Rey, you may not think that power is necessary for us to be happy, but don’t you want to have the entire world under your fingertips? Isn’t that what you told me all those years ago? The dream that you saw of your future? Us. Together. Ruling the world. No matter how much you may insist, I will always love you.

Should I say congratulations for the promotion to general? As you said, we really are leading a war against one another. However, I will not give up my position in this war until either your little freedom gang is obliterated, or you join me in taking over the galaxy. 

Armitage’s cat has been very annoying over the past few weeks. Do you know anything about cats? At the moment, I’m extremely tempted to shoot that bloody cat. Would that solve the problem or just make things worse? Despite my extreme dislike of Armitage, he is very proficient at his job, I think that shooting the cat would make things worse.

May the force be with you,

Love,  
Kylo

 

My dearest Kylo,

First off, why would I know anything about cats? I’m from a desert planet, if you don’t remember. My first encounter with a cat hasn’t yet happened.

As for Armitage, my person opinion would be to get rid of him, especially if he’s proficient at his job. However, not having him would make it better for us, so...

Can you not get it through your thick head that power doesn’t matter to me. All that your war has done is inspire a sense of fear and hatred for the new Empire. Kylo, you are NOT you grandfather. Please don’t turn this on me. YOU are the person who started this war. We are the ones trying to stop it and return peace. That dream that I had only went to show how much I didn’t want the power. What the dream did show, however, was that I wanted a peaceful life with you. Maybe a few children and a puppy with a house in the mountains.

Do you ever imagine what our lives would be like if this war hadn’t started? Or if you refused the power? Can you picture the life that we would have had? No matter what we imagine, it will never come to pass. I know that. Should the rebellion fail, I will end up dead. Killed in battle, or executed. It wouldn’t matter what word you may put in for me, I would still die. And should the rebellion win, and you be captured, I believe that you would die. Once again, killed in battle or executed. Nothing I could say would stop your execution from happening. Everyone in the rebellion hates you too much for you to be allowed to live. If you weren’t executed, you would be kept in a cell for the rest of your life. Not something that sounds very advertising. 

 

May the force be with you,  
Rey.

 

My beloved Rey,

Thank you for your advice on what to do with Artimage, though you could have humored me and answered the cat question. I think the cat’s called Mary, or was it Millicent? I can’t remember.

I know I’m not my grandfather. When did I ever say I was? 

A peaceful life with you is all I want, but as you mentioned, it would be impossible to  
Perhaps… I know you may not agree, but perhaps we could run away.  
settle somewhere where we wouldn’t be

No matter what you thi

May the force be  
Love,  
Kylo


End file.
